films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius VHS * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius July 2, 2002 * 1. Charlotte's Web/Charlotte's Web 2 Trailer * 2. SpongeBob: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies Trailer * 3. Rugrats in Paris The Movie Trailer * 4. Rugrats 10th Anniversary Decade in Diapers and All Growed Up Videos Trailer * 5. Embassy Suites Commercial * 6. Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Soundtrack Screen * 7. Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie Screen * 8. Paramount Feature Presentation Screen * 9. Copyright Warning Screen * 10. G General Audiences * 11. This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. * 12. Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo * 13. Nickelodeon Movies Logo * 1. Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo * 2. And Now the Special Presentation Screen * 3. Leave it Up to Me Aaron Carter * 4. Kids in America No Secrets = * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Time Warp May 27, 2003 * 1. Rugrats Go Wild Trailer * 2. The Wild Thornberrys Movie Trailer * 3. The Fairly OddParents Abra Catastrophe The Movie Trailer * 4. Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Trailer * 5. Tak and the Power of Juju Promo * 6. Paramount Feature Presentation Screen * 7. Copyright Warning Screen * 8. Paramount Logo * 9. Nickelodeon Rocket Logo * 10. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Intro * The Big Pinch * Granny Baby * Time is Money * Battle of the Band * Jimmy on Ice = * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius When Pants Attack May 27, 2003 * 1. Rugrats Go Wild Trailer * 2. The Wild Thornberrys Movie Trailer * 3. The Fairly OddParents Abra Catastrophe The Movie Trailer * 4. Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Trailer * 5. Tak and the Power of Juju Promo * 6. Paramount Feature Presentation Screen * 7. Copyright Warning Screen * 8. Paramount Logo * 9. Nickelodeon Rocket Logo * 10. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Intro * When Pants Attack * Norman Boy * Birth of a Salesman * Brobot = * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Sea of Trouble October 7, 2003 * 1. Rugrats Go Wild Trailer * 2. SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD Trailer * 3. The Fairly OddParents Abra Catastrophe The Movie Trailer * 4. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Video and DVD Trailer * 5. Tak and the Power of Juju Promo * 6. Jimmy Neutron Recycleyourcans.org Promo * 7. Paramount Feature Presentation Screen * 8. Copyright Warning Screen * 9. Paramount Logo * 10. Nickelodeon Rocket Logo * 11. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Intro * Raise the Oozy Scab * The Phantom of Retroland * Hypno Birthday to You * Hall Monster * Trading Faces = * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Jet Fusion February 3, 2004 * 1. SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD Trailer * 2. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Video and DVD Trailer * 3. The Fairly OddParents VHS and DVD Trailer * 4. Rugrats Go Wild Trailer * 5. The Wild Thornberrys Movie Trailer * 6. Paramount Feature Presentation Screen * 7. Copyright Warning Screen * 8. Paramount Logo * 9. Nickelodeon Rocket Logo * Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion = * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Attack of the Twonkies November 16, 2004 * 1. Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Trailer * 2. SpongeBob SquarePants Second Season Trailer * 3. Secret Central Class of' 05 Trailer * 4. Duel Masters From Wizards of the Coast Trailer * 5. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Attack of the Twonkies Promo * 6. Avatar The Last Airbender Trailer * 7. Paramount Feature Presentation Screen * 8. Copyright Warning Screen * 9. Paramount Logo * 10. Nickelodeon Logo * Attack of the Twonkies Category:Television series Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:2000s television series Category:Nicktoons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:The Kids' Network TV Schedule (July 26, 2005)